


Sweetalk my Heart

by cherrymigraines



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender AU, Birdflash - Freeform, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, M/M, Major Character Injury, NSFW themes, Some Fluff, dick's using bruce's money again, drunk dick grayson is BALLSY., slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymigraines/pseuds/cherrymigraines
Summary: Nightwing's a busy hero with barely any break time, and Wally West's a forcibly retired speedster. When an overly elaborate robbing occurs at a bar in Gotham, the two meet in an unfortunate circumstance.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Flash/Nightwing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. An Unfortunate Fortunate Robbery

Nightwing let out a quiet sigh, biting the inside of his cheek as he watched the scenery flow by from a tinted window. He dropped his head, the silence of the Batmobile driving him mad. He had always disliked how Batman kept the car completely silent while he drove. It made him feel like he was closed off from the rest of the world. He raised a hand towards the radio, earning a grumble from his ex-mentor. 

"Why can't we just turn on the radio?" He questioned aloud, brows furrowed. He crossed his arms across his chest, letting out an exasperated exhale.

"Because we don't need it." Batman retorted, pulling into a dark alleyway and parking the Batmobile behind the old brick building, "We're here. Remember st-"

"-Stealth. Yeah, I got it. I've been doing this since I was eleven, Bats." Nightwing drew in a breath, masked eyes flitting to the building, "So, what's the sitch?"

"Threats of Two-Face showing up. Got a report from G.C.P.D that he had a few goons running around. We only go in if we get a call from the officer inside." Batman said flatly, voice dull as ever. He didn't even bother looking at his former sidekick as he spoke, eyes focused on the backdoor. 

"..Right. So, why didn't we go undercover for this, then?" Nightwing asked, clicking his tongue, "We could've gone in our civvies and if anything happened, keep the Ba-"

"We wouldn't have time. One of the goons let the plan slip." Batman exhaled sharply, "We can't risk our identities being out there. You know how the city feels about me, and if they found out their dearest Batman was Bruce Wayne, I don't think they'd be too keen on supporting me- let alone The League."

"Okay." Nightwing blinked, leaning back in his seat. He folded his hands on his stomach, sighing softly. Almost as soon as he got comfortable, Batman was jolting out of the vehicle, silently moving to the backdoor. Nightwing grumbled loudly, eyes shooting open as he undid his seatbelt and joined his current partner at the door. He glanced at the door, giving Batman a confirming nod. Batman took several steps backward, sprinting towards the door and ramming into it.

The door burst open, the duo dashing inside and to the center of the bar. They looked around, the Dark Knight's brows knitted together in confusion. In a quick flash, Nightwing was grabbed and thrown into a table, jolting the bar's residents. He let out a grunt, hands flying behind his head as he collided with the wood. It splintered as he groaned, standing up and looking for who threw him. His eyes fell on Batman, who was busy wrestling two goons. A few of the customers started to flee, Nightwing guiding them to the back exit with his hands as he looked around again. His eyes fell on Two-Face, who was getting threateningly close to the bartender. He sprinted towards the bar, doing a handspring off the counter. He grunted, kicking the villainous mobster in the side of his face with both of his legs. He gave a glance to Batman, who was now handcuffing the goons together and sprinting to Nightwing. He turned his head to the bartender, lips parted.

"Go! Get out of here!" He demanded, doing a quick lookover of the man in front of him. He started to stare, admiring the courage that was on his face. 

"Hey, look out for the-" 

Before Nightwing could throw up his arms, he was punched in the jaw by a heavily ringed fist. He grunted loudly, stumbling into the bartender with the sickening taste of blood in his mouth. The bartender caught him, tugging him off to the side. He ducked, pulling Nightwing with him under the bar.

"Geez, for Batman's sidekick, you sure can't keep up with a fight, huh?" The bartender joked, green eyes meeting with Two-Face. He jolted up, disarming the mobster with a swift palm to the chest and a hard swat to his forearm. He took a step back, holding out a hand to Nightwing. 

"I said get out of here!" Nightwing ignored the man's remark, stumbling up and dashing to the villain. He grabbed onto his shirt collar, slamming him into the counter and throwing a hard punch to his nose. The bartender watched for a moment, scoffing as he hopped over the bar counter with a pained grunt, hobbling to the door. He grabbed onto his leg, eyes focused on Batman and Nightwing. The duo was throwing punches and dodging hits, Batman getting Two-Face flat on his stomach against the floor. He straddled him handcuffing him while Nightwing wobbled slightly, sliding over the counter as he watched the bartender walk off. He coughed into his elbow, the familiar ring of sirens outside as the criminal groaned underneath Batman's boot. 

"...Hey, Bats?" Nightwing spoke, spitting a thick glob of spit and blood onto the floor, "...Do you think you can spend a bit of money to get this place fixed up?"

"This isn't the time for-"

"I gotta hunch that the bartender needs to work here." Nightwing cut him off, eyes glued to the door as a few cops rushed in.

He really should've gotten that bartender's name.


	2. A Second Encounter

Nightwing exhaled slowly, looking down at his gloved hands. He looked up at the bar's neon sign that hung overhead, taking a deep breath. He pushed his hair back and walked in, the sound of low hip-hop music filling the venue. Since he convinced Bruce to donate money to get the bar fixed up, it had been busy for weeks on end. It was refreshing. The hero walked past crowded tables and an almost full bar, brows furrowed as he looked for a seat. He found one near the far end, taking it with a sigh. He tapped his fingers against the counter, biting his chapped lips in anticipation. What if the bartender didn't remember him? What if he wasn't working tonight? All of these thoughts filtered through Dick's head, eyes glued to the countertop. 

"Ah, sorry for the wait. We're a bit busy 'n there's only two of us tonight," A familiar voice said with a soft lull, "What can I get for ya?"

Dick's head shot up, masked eyes meeting familiar green ones. He smiled gently, shaking his head, "Just a glass of whiskey'll do me." 

The tender nodded, bending down under the bar. He sat a drink on the counter, spinning on his heels to grab a glass. He shoveled ice into it, setting it on the counter. As he started to open the glass container, Nightwing cleared his throat.

"..The place looks nice. It took, what, two weeks?" He asked, biting his lip, "Ah- Sorry for breaking a table."

The tender let out a soft laugh, pouring the whiskey. The ice crackled softly, "It's okay. That Bruce Wayne stopped by and gave up a hand with funding. We even got enough money to fix the break room."

"He's a good guy, isn't he?" Nightwing smiled at the man, taking his drink when it was sat in front of him. He took a sip, hiding a grimace, "Thanks for...helping me out, too. I should've been more careful."

"Yeah, you should've." He eyed Nightwing, looking down the line of people seated at the bar. He looked back to the hero, watching him take a swig of his drink.

"Sorry, I was too busy admiring your good looks," Nightwing smirked, resting his chin on his palm as he casually sipped his drink.

The bartender laughed out and crossed his arms over his chest, "You seriously need a better flirting technique. Coming after the guy who saved your life? Real smooth, Nightwing."

Nightwing blushed lightly, grinning sheepishly, "...Figured it might make up for letting you disarm Two-Face. How'd you- How'd you know how to do that?"

"..It's just a simple disarming technique. Bars in Gotham are robbed all the time," The ginger shook his head, "You guys need a better defense system."

Nightwing scrunched his nose, finishing off his whiskey. He sighed, "Yeah, you're tellin' me. The Flash says we need to get another speedster on the team, but I don't think how that would work- all of them live in...Star City.." He started to slur slightly, hiccuping, "Can I get another glass?"

"...Yeah, I'd go easy, though," The tender sighed, refilling Nightwing's bottle. His eyes glossed over, biting at the inside of his cheek. He set the bottle back on the counter, "Name's Wally, by the way."

"Wally...Nice name. I can't tell you mine. Hero stuff," Nightwing grinned, taking a large swig of his drink. He pushed the hair from his face, staring at Wally, "What about the last name?"

"West." Wally nodded, looking at the customers leaving. He waved and smiled, thanking them for coming. His gaze fixated back on Nightwing, "You have a ride home, right? Don't need me to call a cab or anything?"

"Well, I'm not going home." Nightwing furrowed his brows, watching the redhead walk off to grab a tip from the counter and refilled a patron's cup. He took a long drink, groaning as he rubbed his temples. This was a bad idea. What if Batman needed help? What if the Joker's running around? 

"Sorry 'bout that, had to clean some things up. Now, you have a ride, right?" Wally asked, resting his elbows on the bar in front of Nightwing. He smiled gently at him, "Or is the big man himself gonna come 'n get you?"

Nightwing rolled his eyes, "I'm perfectly, totally, A-okay." He gave the man's figure a once-over, "...Damn, dude. Are you a painting? 'Cause I'd love to nail you to the wall." He slurred, a tipsy grin on his flushed face as he laughed out breathlessly.

Wally stared at him for a moment, then stood upright with crossed arms. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a scoff. He shook his head, fighting back a grin, "Okay, yeah, I'm not one to tell patrons to stop drinking, but you're on your second glass. If you drink anymore, I'm worried all your pickup lines are gonna be this bad."

"That was not bad!" Dick exclaimed, laughing, "That was my second to best one!" 

"Oh, then I'd had to see your best," Wally tilted his head, laughing with the other. He turned his head as a patron called for him, looking at Nightwing with a smile, "I'll be right back. Don't hop behind the counter and get anymore, okay?" He joked as he turned and hobbled to the customer.

Nightwing watched him with curious eyes, then bit his lip with anticipation. He grinned to himself, pushing hair out of his face and straightening his back with confidence. He watched Wally come back with a glass of water in his hand, eyeing the small scars that lined his knuckles.

"Right. You gonna give me your best?" Wally grinned, taking a sip of his water and leaning back on his heels, "I'm dying with excitement, Nightwing. What does Batman's ex-protege have to offer?"

Dick cleared his throat, "For some reason, I was feeling a little off today. But when you came along, you turned me on." He said, swirling the melting ice in his cup.

"Oh- You poor thing," The ginger clicked his tongue, smiling teasingly. He pushed the hair out of his eyes, "Here, do you want a good example?"

"That was good! Give me props for trying at leeeasss- What are you doing?" Nightwing said with a confused expression as Wally reached out a hand, wiping his cheek right under his mask.

"Sorry, Just wiping off my seat. It looked a little wet," Wally smirked, drawing his hand away and sipping his water. He eyed Nightwing's flustered state, letting out a deep belly laugh, "Man! I thought it'd take more than that."

Nightwing stared, mouth agape as he blinked slowly, "Unfair! Mine was still better." He declared, shaking his head. His phone started to buzz loudly in the pocket of his suit, causing him to grumble. He took it out, looking up at Wally, "Gotta take it. Superhero stuff." He joked, standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

Wally nodded and watched him walk off, tending to the other patrons while he waited. That Nightwing sure was something. He didn't think that someone so close to Batman would have so much personality, but boy was he wrong. Maybe it was the whiskey, though that seemed unlikely. He let out a sigh, washing a few glasses in the sink behind him. The bar slowly started to fill again, leaving Wally behind the counter without any sight of the hero. He bit his lip nervously, shaking his head as he served a woman a row of shots. He looked at the patrons, then to his coworker who was serving those at the table. He slid over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I need a bathroom break." He muttered to her, earning a nod.

The redhead started towards the men's bathroom, pushing open the door with and shutting it behind him gently, "Nightwing?" He called out gently, green eyes scanning the empty bathroom. He ducked down slightly, looking for shoes under the stalls. When he saw nothing, he sighed loudly. He shrugged off the feeling of dread, knowing he'd have to finish his shift without a good distraction. He had a strong feeling that Nightwing would be back, though. Strong enough it gave him enough energy to finish the night off, at least.


End file.
